An OLED device are drawing attention increasingly in the display market due to its simple configuration, optimal operation temperature, fast response, vivid color contrast, no limit to view angle and so on.
In the prior art, an organic light-emitting layer of the OLED device is typically formed by directly evaporating an organic light emitting material with a mask on a substrate. Since there are drawbacks of low accuracy of masks, difficulty for aligning, and so on, yield of manufactured OLED devices is relatively low. An organic light-emitting layer with a smaller area cannot be achieved since an evaporation area cannot be accurately controlled, which cannot meet requirements for organic light-emitting display industrialization in rapid development at present.
Therefore, there is an urgent need for a manufacturing method capable of achieving a precisely fabricated organic light-emitting layer so as to improve yield.